


SHINGEKI CATALOG: The User’s Guide to a LEVI Unit

by rielity (snowdrops)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Non-explicit Innuendo, Shingeki Catalog, User Manuals, everyone should own a LEVI unit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/pseuds/rielity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Congratulations on your purchase of the LEVI unit from the SHINGEKI CATALOG! This manual is designed to ensure the smooth usage of your LEVI unit. </p><p>Disclaimer: We are in no part responsible for any damage caused by the user’s neglect in following the instructions enclosed within this manual. A safety guarantee is also not provided for buyers of the LEVI unit.</p><p>Requests for returns, exchanges and refunds will not be entertained. We apologize for any inconvenience caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHINGEKI CATALOG: The User’s Guide to a LEVI Unit

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Disclaimer: This idea was originally Theresa Green’s from the Lord of the Rings fandom on Henneth-Annun.net. I disclaim all ownership of the concept found within this manual. The characters belong to Hajime Isayama, creator of Shingeki no Kyojin. The only thing I own is my writing and my imagination.

Congratulations on your purchase of the LEVI unit from the SHINGEKI CATALOG! This manual is designed to ensure the smooth usage of your LEVI unit.

Disclaimer: We are in no part responsible for any damage caused by the user’s neglect in following the instructions enclosed within this manual. A safety guarantee is also not provided for buyers of the LEVI unit.

Requests for returns, exchanges and refunds will not be entertained. We apologize for any inconvenience caused.

* * *

** Technical Specifications **

Name: Levi. Will respond to “Levi”, “Rivaille”, “Captain”, “Corporal”, “Lance Corporal”. Will have delayed reaction to the name “Humanity’s Strongest”, and responds angrily to the word “short”. Does not take kindly to “Levi’s Jeans” jokes.

Language: Japanese, English.

Date of Manufacture:  25th December

Place of Manufacture: The Underground District

Height: 160cm

Weight: 65kg

Length: Unknown

Catalog: SURVEY CORPS – FIRST GENERATION

* * *

** Equipment/Attire **

Seven (7) Survey Corps military uniform sets

Seven (7) plain white shirts

Seven (7) black suits

Seven (7) white cravats

Three (3) pairs of dress shoes

Three (3) Survey Corps green hooded cloaks

Three (3) sets of cleaning products

One (1) 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear

One (1) Comb

* * *

** Operating Procedure **

Your LEVI unit comes pre-programmed with five main features that can be activated and used in different situations.

**Cleaning**

You will discover that LEVI has a great talent for cleaning. If ever you wish to have your room cleaned up within a day, place a LEVI unit in it with a set of cleaning products, and he will give you a spick-and-span room by the end of the day. Your LEVI unit will also help you place everything in an orderly manner. Do note that anything he deems unnecessary will be discarded, so keep your precious things under lock and key.

NOTES: Ensure that your LEVI unit does not come into contact with any SECOND GENERATION SURVEY CORPS unit as conflict will ensue. Certain SURVEY CORPS units are advised to be specially kept away from your LEVI unit while he is in Cleaning mode. This includes the EREN unit as he will frustrate LEVI and distract him from his task, as well as leave dirt all over the rest of the house when he leaves the dirty room. Other units include the ERWIN and SASHA units which will result in varying levels of disastrous consequences.

**Flying**

If equipped with the 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear, LEVI can fly around. This is usually advised against unless you happen to stay in a deep underground cavern far away from sunlight. In such cases, it is likely that you will stumble upon the paired units ISABEL and FARLAN who will join LEVI in his flying adventures.

NOTES: Try to minimize at all cost the chances of an ERWIN unit meeting them while underground as such an encounter may result in undesired consequences.

**Underground Thug**

If you stay in the underground, fret not as LEVI is familiar with the workings of the underground. He will find ways to get food and drink, as well as protect your household from potential aggressors as long as he is equipped with his 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear.

NOTES: As mentioned above, minimize at all costs the chances of an ERWIN unit encountering your LEVI underground.

**Leadership**

Your LEVI unit is a capable leader and is able to form two unique groups if assembled under him with the correct people. Units under LEVI’s leadership will exhibit higher levels of productivity and discipline.

Four of the FIRST GENERATION SURVEY CORPS units - PETRA RAL, ELD JINN, GUNTHER SCHULTZ and OLUO BAZUDO – will form the SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD under LEVI’s leadership.

If any of the SECOND GENERATION SURVEY CORPS units – EREN YEAGER, MIKASA ACKERMAN, ARMIN ARLERT, JEAN KIRSCHTEIN, CONNIE SPRINGER, HISTORIA REISS, SASHA BLOUSE – are misbehaving or not performing up to standard on their tasks, they can be placed in the care of your LEVI unit. Multiple SECOND GENERATION units placed in the care of your LEVI unit at one time will form the LEVI SQUAD.

NOTES: In the case of your EREN unit coming under your LEVI unit’s care, results may vary from acts of violence (including face-stomping) to vicious love-bites found on either one or both units.

_Refer to the Frequently Asked Questions for how to mitigate this problem._

**Titan Slaying**

If threatened by any kind of TITAN unit – NORMAL TITAN, ABNORMAL TITAN or TITAN SHIFTER – send out your LEVI unit equipped with his 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear and his military uniform and he will dispatch them for you.

NOTES: If there are more than two TITAN units, and/or if there are no visible ROOFTOPS or CYPRESS TREES, do note that multiple SURVEY CORPS units (preferably LEVI’S SQUAD or SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD) should be sent out to prevent harm from coming to your LEVI unit. Although your LEVI unit is labeled Humanity’s Strongest, he is still subject to damage if treated too roughly.

* * *

** Maintenance and Cleaning **

Your LEVI unit has a very low tolerance for dirt. He will therefore take regular combat showers of 2-3minutes each, showing his skill at being a fast cleaner and making him ideal for families who are trying to save water while keeping the house clean.

LEVI units spend an average of 2-3 hours sleeping, thus you can expect him to be up at odd hours of the night. This allows him to clean up the house when everyone else is asleep. It is a futile mission to try to persuade him to sleep more, so we recommend you leave him alone if you find him in his room at 4 a.m. reading a book.

If your LEVI unit informs you that his 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear has become blunt or his cleaning supplies have been depleted, it is recommended that they be replenished within the week so as to ensure smooth usage of your LEVI.

* * *

** Personality and Interaction **

The typical LEVI unit is also extremely stubborn. Decisions made by the LEVI unit are seldom retracted, unless an ERWIN or EREN unit is involved. Therefore, owners of a LEVI unit should refrain from trying to dissuade him when he has an idea in his head. At no time should you attempt to use force to reason with him. Do note that SHINGEKI CATALOG does _not_ provide a safety guarantee when you purchase a LEVI unit. If it is a really bad idea that LEVI has, try getting an ERWIN unit to give him an order.

LEVI units are very picky about their surroundings. They will be pleased if their environment is clean, hence owners of LEVI units should make an effort to keep their houses neat and orderly. LEVI units also take pride in rendering others speechless (in all ways, whether by his _mouth_ or brute force). Hence it is unadvisable to engage in an argument with your LEVI unit, unless you want to cheer him up.

Your LEVI unit tends to act hostile to most other units. It is recommended that children are kept away from him as he has a tendency of calling them "brats". 

ERWIN SMITH – Your LEVI unit will not hesitate to rebut ERWIN’s ideas and thoughts. They do however share a mutual respect for each other. LEVI also has a high level of trust in ERWIN and will follow any order given by ERWIN.

HANGE ZOE – LEVI thinks that HANGE is crazy and shows it. He respects her as long as she does not invade on his TITAN-SLAYING plans.

EREN YEAGER – Your LEVI unit is skilled at physically abusing EREN. This may often result in protests and anger from MIKASA, so it is advised that your MIKASA unit be kept away when LEVI and EREN are alone. They share a deeply passionate relationship hence you may find bruises on your LEVI and EREN units when they are unconscious in the morning.

(Note: The LEVI and EREN units have three interaction settings – Violent, Passive and Passionate. Over time, this setting gradually progresses from Violent to Passive, although they can also be manually adjusted. Do note that Passionate mode might be unsuitable for households with young children. It is also recommended that both units be set to the same interaction setting to prevent unnecessary damage to both units.)

MIKASA ACKERMAN – Your LEVI unit respects the MIKASA unit for her battle prowess. However, he is not impressed by her attitude towards his treatment of EREN, resulting in frequent conflict where MIKASA will storm off. It is advised that MIKASA be left alone after such a confrontation.

ISABEL MAGNOLIA, FARLAN CHURCH – In the rare occasion that you are in possession of either of these units, LEVI will act surprisingly protective of them. Do not comment on it and let him be.

PETRA RAL, GUNTHER SCHULTZ, ELD JINN, OLUO BAZUDO – LEVI respects these units and will allow them independent movement even when gathered as part of the SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD. (Note: If faced with a massive TITAN, it is recommended that the SPECIAL OPERATIONS SQUAD be sent out together as they work at maximum efficiency when together.)

KENNY ACKERMAN – Results may vary.

OTHER SECOND GENERATION SURVEY CORPS – LEVI will be harsh and brutal to these units but he will take good care of them as long as he is given what respect he feels is due. In the case of the SASHA BLOUSE unit, he will be displeased if she eats anywhere that is not a dining table.

MERCHANTS and MILITARY POLICE units – LEVI will be rude and mocking to these units, possibly hurting these units’ feelings. He will however be unperturbed by their crying and may even give a smile. By all means separate these units if you happen to be in possession of both.

* * *

** Frequently Asked Questions **

Q: I regularly find my EREN and LEVI units in various states of undress in the morning. Sometimes they have love bites on their necks. I have young children at home. What should I do?

A: The LEVI and EREN units have special interaction settings:  Violent, Passive and Passionate. The recommended setting is Passive, as this is the stage where their relationship is non-destructive in any way. A curious teenage girl might have triggered the Passionate setting, resulting in the problems you are facing now.

Q: How many LEVI units can I have?

A: For the safety of your sanity and your household, as well as the whole of mankind, only one LEVI unit can be purchased per household.

Q: What are the recommended SURVEY CORPS units to purchase along with the LEVI unit?

A: Most of the FIRST GENERATION and SECOND GENERATION SURVEY CORPS will work effectively with LEVI even if he is hostile towards them. The paired units ISABEL MAGNOLIA and FARLAN CHURCH will be especially good companions to LEVI. Do note that they are a LIMITED EDITION set, so not all households will be able to enjoy the benefits that the ISABEL and FARLAN units bring. The EREN unit is also highly recommended to reduce LEVI’s hormonal frustrations which might otherwise translate into violence towards other units.

Q: My LEVI unit insists that he has run out of cleaning supplies even though I just purchased him a week ago. He is being extremely unreasonable – how many sets of cleaning supplies does he need per week?!

A: Unfortunately, research carried out by Hajime Isayama, creator of the SHINGEKI CATALOG has shown that LEVI is in fact incapable of giving false information. If he has used up all his cleaning supplies within a week, it usually means that your house is in a state of disarray so great that he has exhausted them.

There is no other choice besides restocking these supplies as he will get cranky and frustrated with every day he has to spend in a dirty environment. Restocks can be ordered online at [www.wallsina.com](http://www.wallsina.com). 

Q: Should I bring my LEVI unit with me on holiday?

A: LEVI prefers to stay within areas he is familiar with. However, if you are going to areas with tall cypress trees, he might be persuaded to go as long as he is given his 3-Dimenstional Maneuvering Gear to bring around.

Q: My LEVI unit is being very stubborn and insists on doing dangerous things. He refuses to listen to my commands. What do I do? Should I try disarming him?

A: DO NOT attempt to use force on your LEVI unit. Doing so will pose a great hazard to your household and personal safety. Most of the time, your LEVI will make decisions that he feels are the best for a situation. DO NOT say “You will regret this decision!” because he is programmed to make decisions that he will not regret.

If you are intent on changing your LEVI’s mind, consider investing in an EREN or ERWIN unit that can either distract or reason with him.  

Q: What can I do to make my LEVI unit happy?

A: As mentioned, his best companions are the ISABEL, FARLAN and EREN units. He also finds joy in clean environments and in flying around on his 3-Dimensional Maneuvering Gear. If your LEVI unit is still unhappy, try investing in good tea leaves, preferably black.

* * *

** You might also be interested in… **

Other FIRST GENERATION SURVEY CORPS units: ERWIN SMITH, HANGE ZOE, PETRA RAL, ELD JINN, GUNTHER SCHULTZ, OLUO BAZUDO.

Other SECOND GENERATION SURVEY CORPS units: JEAN KIRSCHTEIN, EREN YEAGER, ARMIN ARLERT, CONNIE SPRINGER, MIKASA ACKERMAN, SASHA BLOUSE, HISTORIA REISS.

Other SHINGEKI CATALOG units: FARLAN CHURCH, ISABEL MAGNOLIA, KENNY ACKERMAN, DOT PIXIS, NILE DOK.

* * *

** Final Notes **

Although your LEVI unit acts brash and angry, with the proper respect and treatment he will grow to become an invaluable part of your household and might even smile a time or two.

Being a part of the SHINGEKI CATALOG, especially as a FIRST GENERATION SURVEY CORPS unit, your LEVI unit’s warranty period is undefined. However, we can guarantee that he will be a precious part of your family up to the very end.

* * *

For any enquiries regarding the LEVI unit from the SHINGEKI CATALOG, email [LEVI@shingeki.jp](mailto:LEVI@shingeki.jp).

**Author's Note:**

> I had a ridiculous amount of fun writing this.
> 
> Most information found in the guide is from the Shingeki no Kyojin wikia, which is a treasure trove for small things. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this and perhaps there will be more guides coming up in the future! Do leave a comment or kudos before you leave!


End file.
